


Love Bite Misunderstanding

by KnockoutAdmirer



Category: Transformers, Transformers Animated
Genre: Funny, M/M, Weird, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnockoutAdmirer/pseuds/KnockoutAdmirer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea came from the craziest dream i have ever had. It makes no sense.<br/>Knockout and Breakdown are human, the JetTwins are human sized for some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bite Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> i did my best to convert a dream into a story, so the paragraphs might not be great.

After completing the dangerous obstacle course in the game show (mainly cheating by flying over the obstacles), the Jet Twins made their way happily and uninjured to the exit door, where they ran through with huge smiles on their faces.

As the door closed behind them, they saw a group of humans standing in two groups. One group appeared to be a group of friends who were lucky to have made it through the miniture game show with minor injuries, and the second group was a couple.

The couple was of two young men; one with stylish red hair and the other with blonde hair. The red haired man had red eyes, a wonderfully sculpted face with a slight pointed chin and a set of neat black eyebrows. He wore a nice looking unzipped sleeveless red jacket which showed the flame tattoos on his forearm, with a black t-shirt underneath along with light jeans and a good set of trainers to match. He had a couple of stinging cuts on his arms, possibly from one of the earlier obstacles in which you had to step down a slim balancing beam, in which the walls surrounding it were unfairly covered in spikes.

His partner with the blonde hair, had yellow eyes a strong jawline with a more tougher look. He was much more muscular and wore simpler clothes. He had a blue t-shirt on, with dark jeans and matching trainers. He didn't have any tattoos like his partner, but had an eyepatch on his right eye. (Left, if you're looking at him from the front). He didn't seem to have any visible injuries, but by the way he stood, he might have a painful bruise on his leg.

The group of friends were cautiously trying to tend to eachother's wounds, one of which; a black-haired teenage girl, had a large open wound on her arm, which amazingly didn't appear to be bleeding as much as it should. Her wavy shoulder-length hair was knotted in several places, and she had a small bruise on her face, which she was trying to cover up with foundation. Another, which was a teenage boy, possibly Scottish by the accent, seemed to play the role as the doctor in the group, checking each of his friend's wounds and giving advice on how to help heal them.

                         ..

The Jet Twins were looking over at the couple, as they heard 'Breakdown', which they thought was unusual for a human name. The red haired man, who was smaller than the so called 'Breakdown', had his arms around his partner in a tight hug. "I didn't think i'd make it....I-I'm so happy to see you again Breakdown!"

"Same here, Doc. But now we're stuck here in this damn shopping mall." Breakdown sighed with a smile, and looked down at 'Doc'.

"That's not bad, Breakdown," 'Doc' smiled up at his partner. "because at least we're stuck in this mall together." He reached up to give Breakdown a quick kiss on the cheek. He then leant his head on Breakdown's shoulders and asked "Can i have a celebratory hickey?"

There was an odd moment which lasted a few seconds, where Breakdown just stared at his partner. He nodded slowly and only slightly, quietly answering "Of course, Knockout. Only quickly though, we're not the only ones here, remember?" He leant over, holding Knockout as he licked the side of his neck and smiled to himself as he heard his partner give out some sort of giggle-moan noise.

                       ..

 

As he moved on to bite, the Jet Twins laughed, then Jetstorm asked "What are you doing?" The two bots stepped forward, watching with amused smiles.

Breakdown and Knockout jumped, and they both spun round to face the two bots, with red faces. "Um...he..uh..." Knockout stuttered, overly embarrassed. "I was....giving him a hickey." Breakdown answered, putting his hands in his pockets almost guiltily. 

Jetstorm and Jetfire exchanged looks, then looked back and asked in sync, "What is hickey do?"

Knockout and Breakdown stood and stared over at the twins, then Knockout answered "It's a love bite. You give someone a love bite to, well, show them that you love them..." He blushed a shade darker as the twins processed his answer.

The twins looked at eachother, then smiled brightly and asked eachother how much they loved the other, almost arguing about who loves who the most. Then just to check, Jetfire asked Knockout to repeat the last part of what he said. "Oh, I give you hickey now." he told his brother, who replied with "Me too!"

Breakdown, Knockout and the group of friends all stared over either trying to hide a laugh or staring awkwardly at the twins as they hugged eachother and licked the side of the others' neck. They both shivered slightly, and Jetstorm was the first to start biting. At first, he bit hard which made Jetfie yell, so panicked and bit softer. After yelling, Jetfire had bit Jetstorm, as hard as his brother had done, but softly almost immediately after Jetstorm changed the strength of his bite. They stood for a few seconds, chewing softly on eachother's necks and quietly moaning.

Everyone else in the room would only stare, occasional snorts coming from Knockout and Breakdown, who were trying so hard not to laugh. Almost at the same time, the twins looked like they'd gotten weak in the knees, so ended up resting on eachother half crouching, quietly moaning as they started to stop giving eachother love bites.

                       ..

"Well, i wouldn't exactly say that hickeys work like that, but hey, i guess that worked out." Knockout burst out laughing, Breakdown and the group of friends not hesitating to join him get all that laughter out as they watched the Jet Twins lean on eachother, trying to regain strength after the passionate love bites.

"They do know that they'll get bruises...right?" The black-haired girl asked, receiving a louder chorus of laughter and a breathless "What?!" from the twins.


End file.
